Elven Trilogy: Cursed by any other name
by Firecracker27
Summary: The age of men has dawned. Rangers take siege of middle earth. they capture and release them only to hunt them dead. But when these rangers come across the elves of mirkwood they soon find they have found their match. but when one ranger encounters an elf that surpasses his league they both find themselves lost in the misty mountains forced to rely on each other. /new fic. renewed.
1. Chapter 1

-Cursed by any other name-

Prologue

October 27 - Age of Men

It was dusk when six lone riders rode across the rugged terrain. Their speed was impeccable, mere shadows on the horizon. Their breath dissipating in the cold air, the harvest moon keeping watch in the distance; they were in hot pursuit strong and unwavering. The prey was weakening with every stride but still quick and agile like cat.

Suddenly the riders slowed their steeds. The leader walked his horse in a tight circle coming to a complete stop watching the lone figure still running in the distance.

"He is seeking sanctuary." a fellow rider stated joining his leader, glaring at the figure.

"He shall not have the satisfaction to enjoy it." the leader answered unsheathing his dagger, he glared at his prey.

"Stay here." he ordered to his friend before he kicked his horse into a gallop.

The figure heard the resounding pounding of hoofs gaining upon him. His breath hitched, burning in his chest, heart pounding, almost there, almost there! His feet landed on a boulder flinging himself in the air a silhouette against the darkening sky. The feeling of freedom was short lived, he felt something impale him square in the back. He hit the ground hard each breath was laced with agonizing pain, sharp pain. He heard the horse hoofs stop.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hunter high above him. The rider dismounted his steed squatting down beside the quivering prey.

"Tell me are you afraid of death?" the rider hissed out.

The figure managed to let out a strained laugh speaking in his native tongue. "Death? I fear nothing."

The rider's expression darkened snatching his prey by the hair of his head. "You will fear me and you will all fall to the ranks of men!" he spat.

The prey laughed, a deviant smirk on his fair face. The hunter snatched his dagger, twisting it hard before yanking it out, blood dripped from the smooth blade.

The quivering form stilled, as the ranger straightened, he spat on his prey before mounting his horse. He looked up at the towering trees before him knowing full well he would be heard.

"Know this you forest dwelling rats! You all will be hunted one by one until your corpses are strewn across this land! The days of the elves are numbered!" the rider yelled before turning his horse and galloping into the dark of night.

Several cloaked figures dropped from their perches, as light as feathers they ran out to their fallen kin. The leader knelt down turning over the prone form. The dieing elf let out a coughing fit blood rising from his mouth his blue eyes, though dim, knew the forlorn face looking down at him.

"Valar…forgive me…." those were the last words that were uttered from the blood stained lips.

The leader gently closed the eye lids of his friend. His heart broke for yet another loss; he picked the dead elf turning to the group that hung their heads saying a silent prayer.

"Come, my friends." the leader ordered through barely controlled grief.

The company turned and entered the forest knowing this death was to merely add to the dozens that had already fallen.

The Age of Men was proving to be one full of despair and blood shed.

OOO

The prancing pony was bustling with activity mostly of the illegal kind. A good part of the roaring crowd was a table smack dab in the middle it's occupants celebrating a hunt that had occurred earlier that night.

Thwack!

A dagger. still stained with the victim's blood, bit into the hard wood surface of the table.

"Gentlemen! tonight we honour the man who showed no fear. To take down the forest rat with swift justice… the blond ranger reached for his pint… "Raise your drink to a new age, to Rohan! To Strider!" the man bellowed.

The five men echoed the cheer. The brunette accepted it with open praise. The ranger stood up placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"This night doesn't just belong to me. For the effort is to be shared by all… he raised his drink… "Too men!"

"Too men!" the group chorused proudly.

Strider took back his seat listening to the small company who immersed themselves into a conversation full of pride and there next expected hunt. Strider lit his pipe drawing along breath to let out a plume of smoke from his mouth tainting the air.

"You folk aren't allowed in here." a gruff voice said bringing the men to halt their discussion. Looking at the stout man behind them

The rangers burst out laughing, the blond ranger lounged back in his seat one arm draping behind his chair. He gave a cocky expression a mocking smile on his scarred face.

"Is that so?" the blond ranger threw out.

"You rangers have caused nothing but trouble in these parts. Pack up your things and go!" the man ordered a deviant glare on his round face.

"Well, gentlemen you heard him we should leave." the blond signalled to the red head and the black haired rangers across from him.

They gave a sly smile, getting up from their seats as if to obey. Only to grab the stranger by the scruff of his shirt and escorted him roughly to the door and tossed him out into the street.

The rangers laughed at the man's miss fortune joining their friends who also burst out laughing. All but Strider who rested his foot against the edge of the table a serious look on his ruggedly handsome face.

"Silent your tongues! We are rangers, not bullies. Keep your dignity and save your energy for the next hunt."

The rangers obeyed their leader, after a moment of silence the blond leaned forward.

"So what's our next move? Lithorien and Rivendell have already sworn their obedience. But these Mirkwood elves are not as willing to give up their territory so easily."

"Weakness is bound to everyone. We just have to coax it out and then make are move." Strider explained taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"That elf you killed was easily captured, being from Lothorien, it wasn't hard. However, these Mirkwood scum are sneaky devils how do you plan to catch one without getting caught yourself." the red head added.

Strider thought for a moment. "These elves, like all elves, are incompetent fools. We will overpower them before they even acknowledge our presence. Catch them off guard go after them when they are vulnerable. Attack them in the break of day. They would not expect it."

"Day time hunting? They'd see us from a mile away.' the black haired ranger stated; not comfortable with the idea.

"Have you boys ever thought of camouflage? Trust me, it will work, perhaps we will capture more than one. Think of the hunting opportunity then." Strider encouraged with sinful assurance.

The blond held up his drink. "I'll give you that Strider, you're not afraid to walk the fine line."

OOO

The forest was a lit with pale moon light. a regiment of elves stood together listening to their leader.

"Brethren, we must not despair. It's true we have lost many to the hands of the race of men; but we must not give in to their demands." the leader of the elves encouraged

The company were still mourning the great loss. Their faith dwindling every passing day.

"It's one thing to speak these words, but to act upon them is futile. Elves are not meant to engage in mindless battles, to shed blood where it be. Rivendell and Lothorien have abandoned us we have know one to turn to."

The leader jumped down from the fallen tree trunk where he stood.

"I do not doubt you Elrohir. You are quite right we were a peaceful kind for we had no reason to fight, but the age of men has dawned and they have shown us their malice and callousness… he looked at his fellow archers… "Will you just stand by and give up or raise are arrows in the name of our king. for all elf-kind?"

"But what can we do? The humans have siege of Rohan and Gondor, we are surrounded, Isngard is crippled and Moria well never offer us their allegiance" another elf said voicing the company's doubt of their leader's words.

"We do what we can to our full strength. My father has taken the women and children to seek sanctuary in Fangorn forest. The ents will watch over them… the blond elf knelt down bringing everyone's attention to it.

He started to draw with a twig… "Company one, your task is to watch our border from the dawn of day until the dark of night. Out line the forest but make sure they can't see you. I will take another company with me. we march out to the ranger's camp, take them before they realize what has come upon them. They are not far. we set out this night…. He looked up… "Any rejection to this plan?"

The elves once saddened expression was taken over by one of determination and aggression.

They straightened, Elrohir stepped forward. "We would follow you to our death Legolas. Your orders have not fallen on deaf ears. Now let us make haste."

The elf gave a solemn look gripping his brother on the shoulder as his brother did the same to him. The two companies parted.

Legolas, and his company of nine swiftly, and quietly, made their way over the lands. After traveling for two hours, he turned his head to the west to see a fire burning and around it sat the men they were searching for. They were at least two miles away.

" This way!" he called in elvish his kin turned west. Legolas's speed quickened, his feet barely touching the ground.

OOO

The rangers sat around the fire, the majority of them tipsy from their night of drinking. It was around two o'clock in the morning, the night cold. Two rangers sang obnoxiously along the lines of a man breaking a womens heart. Two slept, and the other passed out, while Strider kept watch.

The ranger sat up from his spot on the ground, stretching, he walked over to the small stream. A water fall in the back filling in the silence of the night. He squatted down, scooping his hands in the water he took a drink, then scooped again to wash his face.

He wiped the back of his hand on his forehead. He froze as he saw a refelction behind him he did not expect. The ranger slowly stood up, his body still, he slowly unsheathed his cleaned dagger. The blade catching the silver moon light. He let out a slow and quiet breath, his grip on his dagger tightening, he spun around metal clanged against metal!

The cloak figure and the ranger didn't move. Though the ranger did not see the figures face he could feel the cold angry glare upon him.

Strider titled his heard at the surprised yell of his comrades. His heart skipped a beat at the realization. The hunters had become the hunted.

OOO

New author. First Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

-Cursed by any other name -1

The ranger pushed back his attacker wielding his dagger he swiftly dealt out move after move but to his frustration it never met its target. He let out a yell spinning he grabbed hold of the wrist that held the ivory dagger the blade glinting in the moon light as the two figures battled it out.

Strider tossed his opponent hard on the ground ready for the kill. He let out a cry of surprise as his arm was yanked and a foot met his gut, and soon was flung over his opponent landing with a thud. He rolled out of the way as blade hit ground.

He swiftly got to his feet his attacker right there with him he quickly reached in his pocket pulling out a smaller dagger he whipped around this time blade met flesh but it did not faze the other individual. If not nothing it just fuelled the others aggression further, the ranger, let out a kick but his opponent was quick and smart.

The elf stepped aside grabbing the ranger's leg and sent him crashing to the ground. He took out his other dagger the ranger swung his leg knocking the elf to the ground but his landing came with a one handed somersault landing majestically back on his feet.

The ranger was floored no matter what he did, his attacker would not fall. He stood catching his breath strategically sizing up his competition they both eyed each other pacing back and forth.

"You're good, but keep in mind that you're in my territory. And soon out numbered."

Legolas glared at the ranger his words were nothing. His father taught him that discussion was time consuming deal with your foe, strike, and kill and the matter will cease. He gritted his teeth and lunged at Strider metal met metal never faltering never ceasing but elbow connected with his nose sending him backwards collapsing with the sudden impact his hood fell back revealing his face his knives were strewn aside.

Strider froze for a moment at the sight of the elf. Between the natural beauty the elf held and the moon light it was like looking at an angel if it wasn't for the fact that he despised the very existence of this being he would have sheathed his weapon. He menacingly stepped forward his dagger pointed at the pale throat.

"Your down fall will be this night." he sternly said.

The elf's blue eyes flashed with a renewed anger. He grabbed a handful of debris from the ground and flung it in the ranger's eyes, earning startled cry to come from his mouth. He took this opportunity to fling himself back on his feet he picked up his daggers with ease. Locking his eyes on the ranger he tackled him in his vulnerable state and soon the pair was rolling over the ground grunting and struggling to gain or take away control.

Strider bashed his head against the elf finding himself taking the lead but it was dashed away as he found himself greeting the hard ground once more.

"Strider!"

He heard his second in command shout his name.

That was all the distraction the elf needed to kick the dagger from Strider's hand, haul him up into his death grip and his twin dagger pressed against the others throat.

Both men and elves froze at the sight. Strider moved with his captor as the elf stepped back. Strider shook his head slightly signalling to his kin to stand down. The rush of the water fall filled the dense silence the elf's breath came out quickly from their tussle the cold air nipping at his skin.

"Go on kill Me." the brunette dared the elf.

Legolas clenched his jaw torn between morality and duty, but a zip in the air decided for him. The ranger closed his eyes expecting to feel an arrow head lodged in his chest but it never came as he was pushed out of the way. His captor parted yelling an order in elfish to his kin who lowered their bows.

Strider shell shocked looked back at the elf. Did this creature he despise so much just save him from death?

The blond ranger took this opportunity whipped out his small dagger and flung it at the elf.

Legolas dodged the weapon but misjudged his footing and soon felt himself falling. Strider on impulse reached out to the him. Legolas grabbed hold of the rangers arm but both was dealt the same fate as they both plummeted down the cliff.

Head over heels they fell down the cliff side hitting logs, rock, and other debris. Helpless as gravity dragged them down.

Legolas managed to grip his dagger, jamming the blade into the rock he reached for the ranger drawing him close to his body the blade slowing down their descent. They finally tumbled to a stop at a wooded grove, the ranger was unconscious and he was close to it, but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. Sheathing his dagger he lifted the man over his shoulder taking him out of harms way as loosened debris continued to fall.

Legolas lay Strider down gently behind a rock face before he collapsed to the ground beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Cursed by any other name-2

Crackling…snap

Aragorn opened his eyes the smell of log smoke reached his nose. Blinking away his blurriness his vision cleared to see trees towering above him the sky blanketed in greying clouds. the air cold. He lay there for a moment than alarm struck his senses when his memory flashed to last night, he bolted upright letting out a pained yelp. Looking down he saw that his shoulder had been bandaged and so was his right calf, his head throbbed and most of all he was confused. Did his friends find him? No there was no way he fell into darkness for god knows how far or fast. To be honest he wasn't sure how survived such a fall and sustain so little injury; considering the odds.

The ranger looked around trees stretched on for miles. He was in an area he hadn't been before, wincing he turned, his eyes falling on a cloth and on it was an arrangement of meat, berries and something that looked like bark. Frowning, he saw another cloth a carved out bowl and a whittled stick that sat in that bowl filled with water and leaves or…pedals he couldn't tell.

In his side vision something stood in front of him. He looked up to see Legolas, his arms held a small bundle of sticks. His right arm was bandaged, above his right eye brow was an ugly bruise and a thin gash marked his left cheek bone.

Strider watched as the elf squatted down laying the sticks beside him he picked up a couple and tossed it on to the fire. His actions were peculiar to the ranger. Not because the elf was stocking the fire but the fact he wasn't tossed in a make shift grave by now.

Legolas walked around the fire coming to kneel beside the injured man he picked up the bowl of water with the leaves in it. Reaching out to look at the injury on Striders shoulder, but on instinct the ranger pulled away.

"What the heck do you're think your doing?!" he exclaimed

Legolas lowered his hand, his eyes darting down to the bowl, he picked it up. He pointed at Striders shoulder than at the bowl earning an uncertain look from the man.

"You want to treat my…shoulder?"

Legolas stared at the man his eyes held surprisingly some kind of compassion and something else…guilt?

Strider didn't know why but he let the blond elf tug his shirt down gently undoing the wrap to reveal an angry looking cut three inches wide. He watched with intrigue as the elf's fingers probed it but did not bring pain to him, his touch was that light. Legolas picked up the bowl mixing the leaves and such, more briskly than set the bowl beside him once more picking out a blackish brown leaf. The ranger tensed causing the elf to pause glancing up reassuringly at the man, before placing the leaf on the wound rubbing it in gently.

Strider was surprised how cool it felt it was quite nice, but that was gone in an instant as it ignited a sharp stinging pain that sent him clutching at the wound.

"Son of a…" he trialed off gritting his teeth as he fell onto his side.

He squeezed his eyes shut, missing the slight smirk on the elf's face. Legolas bent over, gently taking the rangers hands from his injury, causing the ranger to open his eyes, brown meeting blue. The pain a tad bit unbearable and the elf tore off a piece of his own tunic than reached for the other cloth. Picking up the bark, he took his fingers and ran it over the piece of tunic and spread the sticky substance on it. He lifted it placing it over the wound and to the ranger's surprise the pain immediately subsided. The elf picked up the bandage and rewrapped the wound; he finished the task pulling the shirt back over it.

Legolas gathered up the Athelas remedy and walked around the fire and sat down he undid his wrist bandage and the man saw the purple blue bruise that seemed to reach farther up his forearm. Legolas massaged it slightly flexing his injured arm and repeated the healing task on his own injury, Strider couldn't hide his incredulous expression as the elf got up and took an inhale of breath then exhaling his back slightly

to the ranger.

Strider stared at the elegant being; his blond hair was speckled with dirt. His twin knives hung on his belt eyes scanned the area and he swore he saw a frown on the elf's face, like he wasn't pleased about something.

Legolas scanned the area the woods were alien to him the trees were not friendly like Mirkwood. It held a darkness to them that made him uneasy. Something evil tainted these lands; he snuck a look at the ranger who stared at him. He knew the man was fully capable of fighting him if he had to, but he wasn't. His back was black and blue and hurt to take a deep breath, supporting his weight and that of the ranger and trying to slow down their descent strained his body. His elfish ability to heal was taking over thank goodness but it could take awhile to heal his state, he turned facing the man who immediately darted his eyes to the fire.

Legolas gathered up his things tossing the contents of the bowl out into the bush walking over to Strider he pushed over the cooked meat and berries gently with his foot. He didn't trust him but he wasn't barbaric he needed his strength to trek through these woods. Sitting around made them easy pickings to any foe that came along.

Strider cautiously picked up the piece of meat looking it over he wasn't sure what poor creature met this fate but he couldn't deny the grumbling of his stomach. He took a bite and realized it was a type of bird it wasn't bad considering what the elf had to cook with, he picked up a berry and popped that in his mouth it was a bit tart but it had a kick of sweetness mid way through. He swallowed than decided to strike up a conversation with Legolas who leaned against a tree.

"So, are you my captor? Holding me for a price?" he asked almost sounding like a challenge.

The elf didn't turn his head his attention still on the thickening forest. The ranger sat up straighter ignoring the protest of his side.

"Well, are you going to just stand there and stare at nothing all day?" The ranger frowned at the lack of response this elf may not understand a word he's saying.

Strider removed the cloak that had been covering him stiffly getting to his feet; this brought the elf's attention to him. He took a step forward but decided to stay in his spot near the tree; the brunette put a hand to his hip and realized that his dagger was gone. both.

"Perfect." he muttered with annoyance

Legolas walked over to the fire and kicked some dirt over it until it was smothered. He looked at the ranger than walked away venturing further into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Strider called to the elf.

He went to go after him than limped quickly back to his previous spot taking the cloak. He hurried as quickly as he could glad that Legolas was not moving in a fast pace.

"What are you planning to leave me back there to freeze, or starve to death?" he shot out as the elf continued to walk cautiously into the ominous forest.

Strider limped ahead of the elf causing the archer to stop. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Where are you going?"

Legolas simply brushed past the ranger dashing up a small hump of land, His Elvin eyes peered into more darkening forest laced with mist. He looked back at the ranger who held an air of irritation his arms crossed along his chest. He met the man's eyes pointing to ahead of him signalling not to go in that direction and then pointed south.

Strider lowered his arms at the gesture the elf wanted out of the forest and wanted him to follow him. At least that is what he is assuming it's not like he trusted the creature, Legolas headed south pausing he turned to Strider once more gesturing him to follow.

Legolas wanted to go south because Isngard was his closest land mark to he'd back to Mirkwood head then turn east. He'd leave the ranger to head further south to Gondor while he went east to his home at least that was the simple version. There was nothing that guaranteed him that the man would not try and capture him or worse kill him on the spot, but he would have to take that chance even when the odds were stacked against him. He was taught never to take away someone's life if it had a chance of purity in it, ever since he came across this man he not only had an instinct that he was pure but he also knew who he was. Even though it pained him dearly to realize this man was responsible for the deaths of his people and all elf-kind, he could not raise his sword against him even if he wanted to.

The day aged into mid after noon the grey clouds grew dense and black. Strider tore his eyes from the sky and back on the elf ahead of him his thoughts were turbulent as questions went with the current of his mind.

Why wasn't he dead was the elf waiting for the right time, was he leading him to an ambush, could he trust the creature/ where was he taking him? And the questions that were the loudest of all…Why don't you just strangle him take his daggers, and run?

It was simple, easy, and yet his impulse was handicapped by his sheer curiosity. His mind flicked back to their fight how the elf bushed him out of harms way and how he ordered his kin to lower their weapons. He spared his life even though he had the upper hand, he in some ways felt ashamed that he didn't have the humanity to do the same. He was taught all his life that elves were barbaric creatures, greedy, and savage. Had no compassion for other life, they would kill man if they didn't kill them first.

Strider cast his eyes back to the sky the air was getting heavy, it was either going to rain or snow. He continued to follow the elf as he guided him to the forest.

"I hope you know where you're going? Or we're going to be eating…whatever I ate back there, for along time." he said.

Suddenly Legolas stopped, his ears picking up a snapping sound he turned his head sharply at the sound. Strider glanced around him wondering what the heck the elf was doing, he heard nothing yet the elf's body language said he was alert and on guard.

"What are you_" he trialed off as he received a warning glare from the creature.

Legolas searched the forest but his eyes only captured mist and darkness if he were to see a creature it would be a miracle. He pulled out his twin daggers putting the ranger on guard, Legolas turned to the man and tossed one to him.

Strider was surprised as the elf tossed him his weapon dropping the cloak to catch it. Now what did he want a duel, it was either foolish to give the enemy a weapon or a sign of trust. He picked up the cloak again coming beside the creature handing him back his garment.

"This is yours." he stated

Legolas glanced down at his elfin cloak; he eyed the forest once more sheathing his weapon. As there was know more snapping, he took the cloak swinging it around his shoulders clipping it in the front. He resumed his task continuing south, Strider looked down at the dagger it was lighter than his but the blade was lethal. The handle was ivory, etched immaculately in elfish design, the tip of the handle was coated in white gold, he was quite impressed it was a beautiful piece of weaponry.

Hours passed, they had been trekking for closed to four hours the sky opened up and it wasn't forgiving as sleet came down aided by bitter cold wind numbing the skin. Strider looked around the forest closely for the first time, he hadn't realized how dark it was how uneasy it felt, he had track through many a terrain and never had he come across something like this.

The wind picked up and so did the sleet and just to add drama to mother natures dance lightning flashed. Legolas blinked the sleet from his eyes; the weather was peculiar as if it was under an enchantment. It didn't make sense, for a dense forest they shouldn't be exposed to the elements so harshly.

"Elf, I think we need to seek shelter unless you want to be soaked through the night." the ranger called.

Legolas turned to the man his eyes wide he unsheathed his dagger in a few quick dashes he tackled the ranger. Jumping up he glared at the red eyes staring at them he could see the gnarled death saliva foaming at its mouth.

Strider didn't see that coming he was about to protest when he saw red eyes staring at him he swiftly got too his feet unsheathing the elfin dagger meeting the new foe. They both stepped back as the animal stepped out of the shadow black was its body horns curled on its head, wings protruding from its back, red eyes glowing, the paws as big as a large rock. With each step it took it became more and more clear to the duo that either they won this fight or it would be the last fight they'd ever be in.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Cursed by any other name-3

The beast snarled loudly, the deep rumbling in its chest was an encore for another. Both man and elf fixed their eyes on the creature watching it close the space between them step by step.

"My mind fails to find away to combat this devilry." Strider said under his breath.

Legolas sharp vision searched for the weak point the only way to see the full creature's action was to provoke it. Without a word the elf dashed at the creature getting its attention, the ranger's mouth gawked open, this elf was truly mad.

"HEY!" he called his anger vanishing as the monster bared its teeth foam expanding with hunger. He dove out of the way of the snapping jaw a death grip on the dagger he held.

Legolas picked up a long stick and tapped it against a tree bringing the monsters attention away from the ranger to him. The beast lunged at the elf who simply slid underneath the beast taking his dagger he sliced at the under belly emerging on the other side. A howl rang out and to Strider's horror a tail swished in the air connecting with its target with tremendous force that sent the archer sailing through the air landing harshly on the ground head first.

Strider felt his heart skip as he looked at the prone form sprawled on the ground. Another growl erupted from the beast blood trickling from its injury; he gritted his teeth, holding on to his dagger he hurried to the unconscious elf. Taking up the other dagger, he locked eyes with the ferocious beast.

"Claim me if you dare!" he threatened his heart pounding in his chest his mouth dry.

The monster crouched down red eyes igniting with hunger and anger it launched forward giving the ranger the work out of his life, he somersaulted along the ground rolling up into a kneeling position only to flip back, away from the paw that swiped at him. He ran using a tree to propel himself in the air as the monsters head smacked into the tree giving him the chance to stab the foot twisting the dagger. The forest beast howled out loudly swishing his tail but the ranger ducked under the attack.

Legolas eyes opened his ears ringing his vision lurched as he lifted his head. He weakly turned to see the ranger fearlessly battling the foe jab, jab, duck, roll; he knew the ranger couldn't keep it up forever. He got to his feet staggering some but straightened deviance in his stance. He stepped forward.

"Daro!" he called catching the ranger's eye. Concern graced his face as the beast lashed out more quickly missing the ranger by a hairs length he called again "Daro!"

Strider didn't know what the elf wanted for one he was trying not to get killed and two he thought the elf was good as dead. So to hear the voice again took him a back. He landed a clean cut into the tail as it whipped high.

Legolas gritted his teeth the human didn't understand elfish he was forced to do what he had been trying to prevent, knocking down the barrier that separated him from the ranger.

"Throw it!" he yelled ignoring the pain he ran toward the stunned man.

Strider barely felt himself being dragged to safety away from the beast. He stumbled behind the elf as his hands were spared one dagger. He couldn't comprehend if he actually obeyed the order or not.

"We cannot linger, this foe is beyond us!" Legolas quickly explained as he led the ranger away from the beast.

Branches snapped behind them. Strider was both amazed and shocked how swiftly the elf darted through the forest his feet caressing the earth under him. He felt clunky and awkward trying to keep up with the fast pace, the elf abruptly stopped, turning sharply, he saw a hole big enough for them to hide in. He yanked the ranger by the arm practically shoving him in. he landed beside the man.

The creature sniffed the air, the duo ducked lower as it passed. They saw the feet stop, the breath was harsh blood dripping from its various wounds; it strayed away from the hole than came back. Legolas said a prayer in his head eyes squeezed shut and what seemed like hours waiting the beast sounded its wings and it flew off into the air.

Strider let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding crawling out of the hiding place. The elf was not far behind, his eyes fixed on the direction the beast had left.

"It is heading east but we can not trust a hope. It will be back. We must find a secure shelter." the elf stated and as if nothing happened resumed his original course.

The ranger limped past the elf halting him. "So after all this time you choose to speak my tongue? How long were you planning on being silent, how long were you planning on making me look like an imbecile? Speak!" he demanded harshly gripping the elf by the shoulders giving him a shake.

Legolas gave an impassive look before responding honestly and bluntly. "To utter such words from my mouth is something I do not wish to choose. Your tongue is like a bitter wine but given the situation I had no choice.""Given the situation?!" Strider exclaimed loudly the sleet now turning into freezing rain.

Legolas titled his head slightly. "You're life is in debt to me twice over. Yet your gratitude is lacking."

Strider dropped his arms in disbelief. "In case you didn't notice while you were lying on the ground I was making sure you weren't gnawed on like a bone to a dog!"

Legolas shot him a glare pushing passed the ranger. "The weather is coarse, either we freeze our beings or find means to seek shelter. Think what you will of me for I care not what you decide."

Strider stared at the elf as he lead the way silently, without another word he followed. The air grew colder as late evening came their breath wisped out as they trekked onwards, finally, they found an over hang an abandoned groove.

Moments later a camp fire lit the small area bringing warmth thawing out the cold skin. The ranger stared at the elf from his spot against a log, while the elf sat on the ground, the fire light casting shadows on the wall.

"Do wish to eat or are you not willing to stray your eyes from me long enough to do so?" Legolas said stocking the fire his blue eyes not leaving the flame.

Strider's stare didn't lighten at the words. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, but you do not have the right to address me by it." he coldly replied adding another stick to the fire.

Strider was peeved by this remark. "I don't have the right?"

Blue eyes flicked up to meet the stern look of the ranger. He sighed. "Don't take it of offence; it is merely accustom of my people."

Strider lost his intensity due to a frown on his lips. "I don't understand it."

Legolas looked up from the fire is curiosity held in his fair face. Strider leaned forward. "I'm unarmed, injured, and yet you have not moved to strike me. Leave me to the elements; at least, you know I have suffered. Instead you treat my pains; you feed me, build fires, and protect me from all that moves."

"Your point?" the elf asked leaning over to place their dinner over the flame.

"My point is why you haven't killed me?" he said feeling a bit redundant.

"The same reason you haven't moved to strike me." Legolas simply answered but it was enough to take the ranger off guard.

Strider watched the raw meat cook. "If you do not want to end my life…then what is it that you want from me?"

Legolas sat down once more his answer startling the ranger in fact it made his heart skip a beat.

"I want nothing of you…I never have." his voice was quiet.

"But…why are you…" he faltered silence filled with the cackling of the fire.

Legolas reached up removing his cloak, and then he undid the ties of his tunic and removed that to his off grey under shirt he laid them out. Strider cocked his head at the elf's activity.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze." he said

The elf glanced over at the man. "They are damp; it is wise to dry them. I suggest you do the same if you wish not to ill yourself."

"All of them?" he asked feeling a tad bit modest.

"Do what you will." the elf simply replied returning to their dinner as he flipped it over.

Strider removed his tunic and his under shirt mimicking the elf. Legolas eyed the ranger's upper body and saw the scars that laced his skin.

His father said if you want to learn something about a stranger, the scars, both visual and hidden, tell you who they really are.

The ranger grinned but it changed when he saw the elf's stare he looked down at his torso and his chest.

"What?"

Legolas quickly snapped out of his daze getting up from his spot. "Your wound, I haven't changed it since this morning."

The ranger sat down holding up his hands. "I'll do it I'm not that clueless, I'm a ranger after all. I've treated more cuts, bruises, and broken bones more than you probably could count."

The elf eyes dulled with an unknown sadness. "No doubt many. But I have seen my share."

Strider undid the bandage, as he removed the torn tunic, his mind flashed to earlier that day. He looked up at the elf who had already returned back to the meal, he recalled the sincerity, and gentleness in the elf's methods. All the things he was warned about elf's contrasted with the very one that stood before him, he winced as he touched the wound then froze he looked up.

"Where did you get these bandages?"

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the ranger and than back on the task at hand. "My clothes, they were already torn from the fall. I just washed them and used them for what was called of them. I will have to rewash them in the morning, for I wish not wear so little in such a place as this."

The ranger then froze realizing that a key thing was missing. He looked at Legolas swallowing his pride he cleared his throat.

"You don't happen to have the remedy on you?" he said coolly.

Legolas removed the meat from the fire he placed it on two make shift bowls out of leaves and twigs. He turned to the ranger.

"Not of yet, eat while I'll get it ready." he answered handing the meal to the ranger.

Strider placed back the cloth and the bandage wrapping it awkwardly. He sat and took a bite of the game once more surprised at the taste of it.

"This is not bad, what is it?"

"Genuine foul… or grouse in your tongue" he answered as he stood up walking over to a tree he examined it before taking his dagger and peeled off a piece of bark.

Legolas walked back to the man peeling off a thin layer of bark revealing the glistening sap. He knelt down unwrapping the injury he flipped over the other side of the torn tunic repeating the task he did that morning. He wrapped it swiftly and gently, the elf was caught off guard as the ranger knocked him down took the dagger and pressed it against the pale throat.

Strider looked down at the elf who simply lay on the ground his blond hair catching the fire light shadow casting on his face. He didn't move he held no kind of negative emotion in fact he just stared back at the ranger who confirmed the elf's earlier words. A lone animal cry sounded in the night air, the fire seemed to crack louder as he stared back at the blue eyes.

"Your meal is getting cold." the elf announced with a quiet coldness.

The ranger blinked sitting back on his heels the elf got up and moved to the other side of the fire. He had him at his mercy; just a quick flick of the blade and the elf would be no more. He looked at Legolas who began to gently tear the meat between his fingers.

"I'm…sorry." the ranger said laying the dagger by his side and took up his meal and spent the rest of the night in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Morning came yet one couldn't tell with the way the forest held it's darkness. Stiffly the ranger rose from his spot the fire to his surprise was still active, he looked around to see his tunic laying in the spot he had left it. Even though it smelt like smoke it was nice and dry. He slipped it on tightening his belt he stood up.

"Elf?" he asked glancing around him.

Once more he saw a prepared meal by his side. He picked it up berries and…he slip his finger through the gooey substance. He licked his finger…. "Honey." he raised his head the elf no where in sight.

He quickly consumed his breakfast stepping out of the shelter to see a fresh thin layer of snow on the ground, he looked down seeing a faint out line of a foot print and then another. He followed the path until it stopped in front of a tree, he eyed the bark closely seeing a disturbance in the bark. His eyes followed up the length of the tree finally resting on a long leg draping over a branch the rest of the elf looking out ward.

"Did you sleep well. Ranger?" he asked eyes fixed on the horizon

Strider couldn't help but grin at the creature. "Yes, fitfully…huh do you always climb trees in the morning?"

Legolas looked down at the man surprised to see the grin on his face. He crouched on the branch taking one hand he swung gracefully from his perch landing lightly, barely making a dent in the snow.

"No, I also do it in the noon and night." he stated in his tenor voice

"I see." the ranger inquired as the elf scooped up some snow and douse the fire with it…. "May I ask where you're taking me today?"

Legolas turned. "We head south."

The ranger frowned. "South if my memory is correct. from where we were, that will lead us to Isngard."

"It is merely a ruin, no one dwells there now." the elf encouraged.

Strider walked over beside the elf and for the first time a sincere smile graced his lips.

An hour later the duo climbed up steep hills, and rugged terrain finally coming into a clearing. A forgotten water fall fell morphing into a roaring river below carving the ageless earth. Cautiously they made their way along the uneven ground, Strider decided to talk to the elf to get their mind off the treacherous path.

"So, elf I know you won't tell me your name, but can I ask you something else?"

Legolas stepped onto a rock testing out the ground, then stepping once more. "Depends on what you seek."

The ranger followed the elf's path. "Well what do you do? other than make fires and fetch meals."

"I am a scout, a hunter, archer of the royal court." Legolas replied.

"So…you're a lot like me." the ranger boldly compared.

Legolas thought for a moment helping the ranger over a fallen tree. "I suppose you're right."

"How long have you've scouted?" the ranger asked the answer he got was both lacking information and also mysterious.

"Awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

The elf furrowed his brow turning slightly. "Why do you interrogate me so?"

Strider blinked holding up his hands in surrender. "I did not mean to pry."

Legolas sighed. "I suppose it's mere curiosity you hold."

"Well, you are the only forest rat I've actually let live long enough to talk too." Strider closed his eyes kicking himself for that remark. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did." the elf shot back venom on each word. Facing ahead of him once more.

"I was taught to think elf's in such a way. You were dangerous and cared not for others." Strider quickly explained.

"Man's assumption is misguided. You speak of danger as if reading it on a scroll, but until you have breathed it, tasted it, only then can you understand what it is. Elves were peaceful before men came it is only until then we have been called such." Legolas answered. words sharp.

"Danger? I've lived it! Men aren't entirely at fault here it takes two sides to make a battle." Strider threw out defensively.

Legolas turned on the ranger anger churning in the blue orbs. "The Age of men is in it's infancy. The time of the elves is at it's prime. Do you honestly think that we are that incompetent? You seem to think that men have all the answers when really it's just naïve thinking."

Strider blinked back at the harsh words stunned that the elf he marvelled at moments ago held such aggression. He opened his mouth to protest but two things happened before he could utter a word.

Something zipped through the air and before the ranger could comprehend what happened he watched as the elf fell over the edge disappearing into the churning water below!


	5. Chapter 5

Cursed by any other name-5

Aragorn whipped his head up high a flash of something familiar disappeared into the forest across from him. He quickly pushed it aside flying over the ground he half stumbled have ran down toward the rivers edge, pausing, he searched the river with his eyes.

"Come…come show yourself." he whispered desperately.

A hand broke the surface than a head but it quickly vanished. Strider bolted over the surface and soon as his feet hit stable ground he launched himself high in the air diving into the ravaging river. The current was strong yanking him and throwing him fighting back up to the surface he caught sight of the elf a couple body lengths away. The ranger powered through trying to gain lead on the archer, the water was frigid making every breath a struggle gritting his teeth he powered forward.

Legolas broke through the surface gasping for air. His acute senses cursed him in this case, as he was fully aware of the ice grip of the water the burning in his chest making each movement torture. He desperately kicked his legs but he once more was swallowed deep into the current, he was whipped into an under current that dangerously locked him into a watery grave but he kicked hard stealing another mouth full of air. A jolt of pain coursed through his chest paralyzing his last attempt letting out a cry before once more taken into the churning depths.

Strider pushed forward, exhausted, his limbs burning barely registering the brain signals in his head to keep pushing through. The elf sank once more out of his view and this time didn't resurface, he dove down reaching out he grabbed hold of an arm and pushed back up breaking the surface.

"I got you! It's alright I got you" he called to the archer. Who sputtered and choked in his arms.

The ranger fought back to the river bed. It seemed like miles and miles to get to but when he finally found good footing he hauled the elf onto the land collapsing close beside him. Panting, drenched, and cold he got to his hands and knees, ignoring his own discomfort he turned his eyes onto Legolas. His blood running cold at what he saw.

The elf chest heaved intensely his eyes locked on the sky above him in a deep shock. The ranger crawled over closer to Legolas placing a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder as he stared at the arrow protruding from his left rib cage. He examined the injury, with shaky hands he ripped away the blood stained tunic he looked back up at the elf though he did not utter a sound his blue eyes were glazed with immense pain. His body was shaking his blond hair wet. On pure impulse the ranger cupped the side of the elf's face, his skin cold and white.

"Ssssh easy, easy." he whispered softly

Strider turned his attention back to the arrow wetting his lips in thought, he put one hand on the wound and wrapped his hands around the arrow. He looked back at Legolas eyes still locked on the grey sky.

"I have to pull this out. Trust me." he said with calm reassurance. He took the blade from the elf's belt he made a tear in his left sleeve and tore the fabric from the shoulder down.

He let out a slow breath and gingerly guided the arrow out, the elf shook against the pain he let out a strangled howl the pain in the blue eyes was torturous. Finally with a last final tug the arrow came out, with quick reflexes he picked up the torn garment and pressed hard on the wound emanating another pain gasp from the quivering lips.

Legolas felt himself being picked up and he let out a strangled cry as the pain gripped him hard and didn't let go. His world lurched then went dark completely.

Strider carried the elf over the terrain carefully but quickly. His grip on the dagger was knuckle white as he realized that they were not alone and who ever it was wanted to do harm. This was everything he went against, in the past he would have let the elf suffer, die alone where he fell and be on his way, but now…

"Hold on." he said to the unconscious elf in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

The ranger watched from above his perch at his leader. "Not at all what I expected of you Strider."

The blond ranger turned to his comrades. "Come, now that the forest rat is weakened we will easily gain on them."

The black haired ranger glanced behind him. "Yes, and the other rats are gaining on us. They are faster over land than us, they will get to them before we do."

The blond ranger looked over across the river at the flash of green and brown. "They are on the opposite side of the river. We will have plenty of time to get Strider and capture the elf for the next hunt." he concluded beckoning them to follow him.

Strider's breath came out in pants the sun was on its way west but being soaking wet to the bone and being exposed to the cold wind was shocking his system. He hurried along the winding path once more closed in by towering trees he had draped the elf over his back making traveling easier. His determination to find safety was shattered as voices sounded behind him.

The ranger went behind a wide tree dropping the dagger he gingerly lowered the elf Strider pressed himself against the trunk peering out at the forest, he glanced back at the injured elf. Bushes rustling, Strider picked up a stick along with the dagger, a brief moment passed then the ranger shot the stick out connecting with a jaw. The figure fell to ground as Strider let out a yell dagger pointed at the throat his surprise tainted some as he saw the familiar face smirking back at him.

"Come now surely you recognize your own kin?" the blond ranger said hands raised slightly.

Strider looked up as three more of his friends appeared behind them. He lowered the weapon pulling his friend to his feet.

"If I did not look twice I would have cut your throat. How did you find me?" the ranger asked.

"We're rangers Strider tracking is what we do. We would have gotten to you sooner but we didn't want to break our necks. We had to go north east and then south your campfires were a good trace in where you were going, good move."

Strider mentally frowned he didn't want to tell them that he wasn't the one who made them. He turned his head to see the forest elf. 'How was he going to get him to safety?' he thought.

His friends took note of their leader's attention, the blond walked over stepping over the root. "So this is the one who took you… he squatted down eyeing the elf with distain…. "Foul forest rat, yet he must have been powerful enough to keep you at bay."

Strider straightened at the blunt remark. "I was studying him, I got him to trust me. Once I reached Isngard I was going to take him down and bring him back to Rohan."

The ranger reached out taking the elf's jaw in his hands. "I must admit he is rather striking then must rats. A hand gentlemen."

Strider watched as his comrades moved to take the elf but a hiss through the air, sharp and quick halted the task. An arrow slamming straight into the trunk inches from the blonds face made all rangers stand on guard as several elves emerged from the forest blue eyes flashing with a black hatred.

Strider couldn't believe it. It was like night and day between the archers before him and the elf that he spent with for three days. The rangers glared back at the elves, the company parted as a figure stepped out that made them all still. A she- elf emerged from the group, hair ink black. She captivated the men as she boldly made her way to Legolas. The blond ranger took a step forward.

"He's ours you can't just-"

He was silenced by an expression so fierce from her that Strider had never seen anyone wear so defiantly. Her fair face then held a look of deep concern and compassion as she cupped the side of Legolas's face.

"Le honan la o den," she gently whispered she looked down at the bandage surprised to see that one actually cared for the well being of her friend but it was generously stained with blood and knew that bandages would do very little to help.

She looked back at the archers. "Ma henne lasta oben. Ma henne."

One elf walked forward the black haired ranger unsheathed his dagger causing the elfin company to raise their bows, but Strider shot out his arm stopping the ranger signalling to them to continue.

The she elf stood blue eyes locking on to Striders brown giving an impassive look as her kin carefully picked up Legolas who let out a cough causing him to moan blood speckling his pale lips. She caressed his face before signalling to the others to follow her. A few archers lingered for a moment making their statement before leaving their enemy in the darkness of the wood.

The black ranger shoved Striders arm roughly down. "What the heck do you think you're doing? We just lost our hunt!"

Strider turned sharply on his friend. "Do not question my actions. What good is a hunt if the prey isn't able to defend himself! Learn your place, I promise you all we will hunt again, but with full strength, that elf can fight and defend like I have never seen before from elf or man. We will consider our options and act on them when ready, do. I. make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes." the ranger forced out still annoyed at the situation.

Strider turned back in the direction the elves had left his mind is mind caught in a whirl wind of emotions. He looked down at his hand, the elfin blade unnaturally still in his grip he looked back up. Even though he was a ranger a man, he was human and he fought the human instinct to go after the elves. Not to kill them but to help them.

A/N: This goes against what I said in my profile. I just want to take the time to thank those who have fav, reviewed, and followed my story many thanks. PM me if you have any suggestions or confused about something. I can take the heat.

P.S: Kindred Spirit lives up to her pen name always worrying about everyone else. (Wink)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Cursed by any other name-6

Rohan was damp with cold the tavern had a few quests in its company among the few was Strider who smoked his pipe his brown eyes locked on the elf dagger that rested in the middle of the table. All his life he hunted elves mercilessly and carelessly with every kill, but now he second guessed his belief. All because of one chance encounter with one elf. The ranger was startled as a chair was pulled back loudly. Looking up he expected to see his men but was surprised to see a Rohan soldier.

"So ranger where are the rest of your kin?" the man asked.

"What they do is of their own accord, I do not keep tabs on how they act." the ranger answered leaning back in his chair eyeing the soldier. "Tell me horse master are you here to arrest me or do you want something? Either way I am not in the mood for it."

The solider looked down at the elfin dagger his blue eyes flicked back up to the ranger. "Bold you have become or stupid to display such things publicly. This is all I need to put you away for along time."

"So do." the ranger challenged.

The solider looked back at the blade sudden realization hit him hard and he almost froze. Strider watched in curiosity as the soldier picked up the weapon turning it over he saw the unique qualities it had. Ivory carved with sacred sequence of leaves and branches he turned the blade upside down to marvel at the white gold but his face lost all amazement to one of horror. He looked back up at the ranger who stared impassively at him.

"Do you know what this is?"

Strider took the pipe from his lips. "It's an elf dagger."

The soldier leaned forward. "This is no mere dagger, only two elves wield such weaponry and for you to have it in your possession means that the subtle hunt you have every night you have now made into a war.'

Strider furrowed his brow straightening. "Who are you? What words do you speak to me?

The soldier sighed, his expression one of authority. "I am Eomer captain of the Rohan guard my allegiance lies with King Théoden… he became solemn… "As should you be."

Strider stared harshly at the horse master. "My allegiance is to Rohan don't doubt yourself that. Now what are you saying about this elf dagger?"

Eomer looked back down at the weapon. "Mirkwood, as you know, is a fortress of defence. Elves place their skill on archery very few wield both dagger and bow and those who do are considered elite. However, this dagger is rare. Ivory doesn't come easily to them and white gold only comes from the Mines to the east. As you know the peace between the dwarves and elves have faded but their was a time when they did get along. The twin daggers are a sacred gift given to the elves by the dwarves and they were only given to one person and one person alone."

Strider swallowed hard eyes flicked down the blade then back at the soldier. "Who is that person?"

Eomer placed the dagger carefully back down in the middle of the table. "The elfin, King Thranduil."

Strider eyes widened his heart stopped in his chest at the horse masters words. "That cannot be."

"I assure you on my mothers grave that there dagger belongs to Mirkwood. Honour among men has now bound us to a fate of blood shed and hate."

Strider leaned forward harshly talking in a hushed tone. "The elf that I spent with was not the King of Mirkwood! I have seen many an elf in my time and I assure you this elf was too young to be a king."

The soldier's face blanked at the news. "If he was not the king then you have brought doom upon us all. To kill an elf is one thing, but to go as far as to kill his son is that of a madman."

Strider sat back. "I did not kill his son."

Eomer was shocked to hear the ranger's confession. "Oh and how did you come by this dagger?"

"Why do you show surprise I'm not the monster that you make me out to be." the ranger shot back.

The soldier stood from the table concluding the conversation. "Your actions of late, are that and more. You say you stand for Rohan but I do not know man or beast that could so emotionlessly kill a living creature. What did elves ever do to you to make you hate them so?"

Strider looked back at the dagger as the horse master exited the tavern, but little did he know that his second in command sat near the door before he too left.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas moaned softly before opening his eyes to the canopy above him he turned his head weakly to see his close friend and princess of Rivendell. She turned her blue eyes to him quickly coming over to his bedside.

"Legolas….she took his hand in both of hers…. "How do you feel?"

The archer smiled softly. "Weak but it is good to see your face this morning."

She kissed his hand. "You worried me so, my father worked all night to get you better."

Suddenly remembering something he quickly sat up but gasped at the sharp pain that gripped his side quickly falling back down.

Alarmed Arwen let go of his hand cupping the side of his face. "Easy the wound was deep you still need to rest.

"But…I must see your father." he answered wearily this time gingerly coming up to a sitting position.

"He is in council right now, he told me to watch over you until he comes back." the princess answered adjusting the pillows.

"My father has a message for him I promised I'd deliver it." the blond elf explained.

Realizing how much worry he would have brought to his father by this time he threw back the covers he dropped his legs to the side. His one hand gripped his side the princess knew it was pointless to stop her friend; she instead helped him to his feet.

"About your father…" Arwen began but stopped as the door to the chambers opened two elf's entered…. "He's here."

Legolas immediately straightened. Gasping, nearly falling over if it wasn't for arwen he would have ended up on the floor.

The elf king of Mirkwood walked over to his son. His blue eyes locked on his son's then turned to the lord of Rivendell.

"Elrond I would like to be alone…. He looked back at Legolas…. "My son and I need to talk."

Elrond gave a nodded signalling his daughter to follow. Arwen squeezed her friends arm gently before handing him over to the king. The door to the chamber closed leaving the tension with father and son neither said a word as Legolas was eased back onto the bed. Legolas knew his father would be furious with him and for once in his life he didn't blame him.

Thranduil turned walking over to a water basin; he picked it up, along with a cloth. He sat in the chair beside the bed reaching over he lifted light tunic revealing the skilled bandaging by the elf healer. Legolas laid there, eyes fixed on the ceiling above not saying a word as the bandage was moved away. He did not show pain as his father probed around the wound he dipped the cloth in basin and placed it gently on it.

"You were very fortunate that it did not hit your heart Legolas." the elf king said quietly

Legolas was confused by this tone it wasn't anger but it wasn't relief either. He then let out a yelp as pressure was put on the wound.

"You are my son and yet you did not heed my warnings instead you deliberately disobeyed me and put not only your life in danger but also the danger of your patrol and your race. That is not all, you had the leader in your presence for three moons and you did not kill him." Thranduil spoke with a chilling coldness.

Legolas winced again; as his father dipped the cloth in the water again wringing it gently he placed it back on the wound knowing that it brought great discomfort to the archer.

"You will come back with me to Mirkwood and there we shall prepare for war." the king stated his tone unwavering.

Legolas didn't answer for he knew his answer did not matter. For his father had decided for the both of them. The elf remained silent as the king redressed the wound, he closed his eyes as his father bent down kissing him gently on the forehead before putting the items back in there spot. It wasn't until the door closed did Legolas remove his eyes from the ceiling.

He closed his eyes his mind flashing over the events of the past three days. Yes, he could have killed the ranger, more than once did the opportunity presented it's self. And yet.

But it was mutual the ranger could have taken his life. Would have been simple take the blade across his throat and that would end it, but he did not strike back. Even though he didn't know entirely why he didn't take the rangers life he knew that there was a reason why the ranger did the same.

He was tired of all this fighting, the game of cat and mouse. He had lost so many friends including his mother in his short life…short life of five hundred years. Perhaps if he could search for the ranger he could convince him to negotiate to come to a truce, but as much as he wished it with his heart he knew that it was unlikely….or is it?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hi, I have the next chapter. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story very, very grateful. I know it's not the usual LOTR fic but it's one none the less! So read on.

Cursed by any other name-7

It had been two weeks since Legolas returned to Mirkwood with his father. Thranduil immediately immersed himself into preparations to take siege of Rohan; Legolas had taken the task to inform all patrols of the king's decisions.

The prince faithfully obeyed each command but not because it was his father but because he was the king. However, the more and more he dwelled on each situation that presented its self the more he was left feeling displeased.

It was that feeling alone that he found himself preparing his white steed in the stable. He secured the bow on his back and on instinct reached for his twin blades his hand stopping as the empty slot. His mind flashed over the moment he had given up his weapon.

"Sneaking out are we?"

Legolas startled turned to see his brother leaning against the wood beam. He pushed the thought aside walking over to his cloak.

"What are you doing here Elrohir?" he asked taking his cloak in hand.

"The question is where are you going?" the elf challenged

Legolas clipped the ends of his cloak around his neck walking back over to his steed. "I have to fix something. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your silence about this."

Elrohir straightened from the beam crossing his arms along his chest. "Do you like getting on your father's bad side? He'll disown you if you keep running off like this."

"That isn't such a bad thing." the prince answered as he walked into the stable patting the horse on the neck.

Elrohir sighed walking over to his brother. "Listen, I envy you for a lot of things being a prince is not one of them. Whether you like it or not you are the next in line to the throne you are obligated to stay and do whatever it takes to stop men from hunting us like wild animals."

Legolas threw a glare at his brother. "You sound like father."

"It's the truth Legolas. Skulking around at night in our time of need is selfish and irresponsible."

Legolas scoffed shaking his head. "You are not in any position to lecture me about irresponsibility."

Elrohir stalked over gripping his brother roughly by the arm. "For once I understand where father is coming from. It seems brother that you don't understand how dire the situation is!"

Legolas broke out of his brother's grasp. "I understand full well what is happening! But because a selected few decide to kill ruthlessly it doesn't mean that the whole country is at fault."

"How can you say such things?!" Elrohir exclaimed as he watched as the prince mounted his horse.

Legolas looked at his brother. "Tell me this brother. If there was even a slight chance that we could not go to war would you do everything possible to make sure it could happen? Many men have died by my hand and I do not wish to add more. I'm not willing to sit by and wait for the enviable. I'll be back before the sunrises. Please do not utter a word of this to anyone."

Elrohir stepped as side as Legolas galloped into the night he watched shaking his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas quickly rode toward Rohan it was after midnight when the city presented it's self in the distance. The air was heavy with cold his breath wisped out in a faint cloud dismounting his horse he led it away hushing it as he concealed it behind a thick brush. He looked back at the city of men determination set in his features as he descended the hill.

He was glad for the cloud cover as it made it easier for him to sneak to his destination. He ran up to the outer wall pressing himself against it, he peered around the corner to see several guards keeping watch. Legolas once more lean against the wall looking around him he saw a tree snug in the far corner of the wall; he quickly made his way to it. Reaching up he crawled up the side of the tree, his feet silent as he made his way up the trunk, grabbing hold of a branch he swung himself up landing lightly on the limb.

He surveyed the surrounding area the wall below him was vacant except for the men on both sides. He made his way along the branch standing above the first guard looking over his shoulder he saw that the other guard had his back to them. As light as a cat he dropped down from the branch rushing up behind the first guard he quickly disposed of him. Pinching a nerve that sent him spiralling into unconsciousness he gently laid him down; he turned quickly rushing at the other guard who was taken by surprised. Legolas clamped a hand around his mouth repeating the same technique as he did with the other. Gently laying him out of sight he quickly looked around before dropping down on the other side of the wall quickly dashing along the street. He stopped ducking back behind a house as four other guards marched on by. Waiting he peered around the corner to make sure all was clear before he snuck around the back ally stopping he crouched down listening.

Swallowing he pushed onward after a few minutes of hiding he caught sight of the tavern listening to the conversations he caught a key word 'Ranger' so he watched and waited.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Strider walked into the frigid night air. Rubbing his hands together he turned and walked down the street to his home. He nodded his head at two villagers as he rounded the corner. As he continued onward he had a sense that he was being followed not turning around he dipped his hand behind his cloak grabbing hold of the dagger. He carried on like nothing bothered him turning another corner; he leaned against the house waiting for the assailant. He was a wary, there were many here that wished him dead his grip tightened on the dagger, but was surprised as someone appeared behind him he didn't have the time to use his weapon as a hand was gripped around his mouth and he was yanked into the dark ally way from anyone's view. He struggled against the grip letting out a grunt as he was slammed roughly against the wall. Confusion filled his eyes as a long finger was pressed against the other lips; the grip on him was released. His eyes widened as the cloaked figure revealed himself any other time he would have struck the elf in his place but instead he found himself yanking the elf deeper into the ally way.

"It is alright no one can see us." Legolas assured as the ranger nervously looked around

Strider looked back at the elf. "What are you doing here?!"

"We need to talk." Legolas answered simply.

Strider didn't miss the seriousness in the elf's tone. Looking around him than back at prince. "Follow me."

Swiftly the ranger led the elf to his house quickly shutting the door behind them. He walked over to the lit candles dowsing them with his fingers, he turned to the elf. Neither said anything for a moment as they stared at each other. Finally the ranger broke the silence.

"Well, what is it?"

"I have come to offer a peace agreement." Legolas said

Strider furrowed his brow. "Peace agreement?"

Legolas looked at the ranger. "Yes, we need to cease this fighting or else both sides will suffer heavy losses."

Strider crossed his arms. "Heavy losses? We won't be suffering anything unless you're planning to attack Rohan."

"That is what my father is intention. He is blinded by pride and hate he will move to strike Rohan in the next three days. We can stop this-"

"Whoa, who said anything about we?" Strider shot back.

"I see that you are not like the other men. You have your limits; you do not care for elfin life, for I have seen it. But you care very much for human lives and many unsuspecting people will die here if you don't do something." Legolas explained

"What can I do?" Strider said eyeing the elf in front of him.

"Talk to your king, tell him that Mirkwood is willing to discuss terms with him."

Strider lowered his arms at the suggestion. "Sorry but the king and the rangers do not get along. He won't listen to a word I say."

"Make him listen." Legolas answered firmly.

Strider sighed. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. A lot can be gained if one simply discusses their issues rather than striking them down with out full understanding."

"Oh, and I suppose the King of Mirkwood has agreed to this?" Strider shot back taking the elf by surprise.

"No."

Strider raised his eye brows. "Oh, so you suspect that the king of Rohan will just submit first make him vulnerable to the attack that is sure to follow. Not happening."

"My father is stubborn and will not open his ears to what I have to say, but your king could make the first move I could persuade my father drop his attack."

"Persuade doesn't cut it. Besides the quarrel Mirkwood has isn't against the king it's against the rangers so what good would it do to say anything to him?" Strider replied.

Legolas stepped forward. "The King has to know about my father's intent or else a lot of young lives will be wasted over pride and hatred. You say that the king will not listen to a ranger and that may be true, but he will listen to a man. An heir to a throne."

"Because you are a prince doesn't mean he'll listen to you." Strider answered sharply.

"I wasn't talking about me." Legolas stepped forward…. "It's time that you stop being the ranger and become who you are meant to be. Go to the king not as Strider, but as Aragorn son of Arathron."

The ranger stared shockingly back at the elf, but both became alert as the bell of Rohan rang. Legolas threw back up his hood blue eyes locking on the ranger before he opened the door and vanished into the street.

A/N: It's not so boring now is it?

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: This chapter is freaking long but I had to get this idea out on paper. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing. This is for all of you!

Cursed by any other name-8

Legolas dismounted his steed walking it back in the stable he removed all tack from it raising his head at the first rays of sun poking through the forest. Turning he removed his cloak, as he made his way toward the palace he carefully thought out a explanation for his absence no doubt that his lack of presence would not go unnoticed.

Sure enough as soon as he entered the hall his father's voice rose. "Legolas where have you've been?"

Legolas tensed as he met Thranduil's eyes. Should he tell the truth or lie?

Suddenly the tense encounter was momentarily taken away as he was pounced from behind nearly falling over from the sudden impact.

"Legolas! Why did you go run off like that leaving me to take care of Brego? You know I'm no good with horses."

Legolas turned his head, rarely was he caught off guard but the only person who could do that was his brother.

"Elladan…wha…" Legolas began as his brother put a hand over Legolas's mouth.

"Father, legolas and I were taking over the nightly patrols. Ask Elohir he was in the stable making sure that Legolas was off properly so it wasn't like he would sneak off without telling you. He's the prince, your son, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. To run off in the night is soo….un-elf like." he said plastering on a grin.

The king sighed. "Legolas you must be careful these human's are barbaric creatures. Next time come to me about such things." Thranduil concluded clearly not in the mood for argument.

Elladan smirked removing his hand from his brother's mouth. Legolas stared back at his sibling in wonder.

"You have my thanks. But how did you know I'd be here and not in bed?"

"Ellandan beamed. "Are you kidding I knew what you were up to from the beginning." the elf gloated.

Legolas raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. "Elohir, told you didn't he?"

"He may have said a few words in passing, but I had to wake up earlier so I could catch you in time and took away my dear brothers plan to seal your doomed fate with Ada. We both know the king is not in the mood for a game of uncharted words."

Legolas looked back in the direction where his father went. Ellandan draped an arm around the prince shoulders.

"So are you going to tell me where you went last night?"

Legolas drew out of his thoughts. "Like you said patrolling."

Ellandan watched as the prince threw his cloak on his shoulder walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Too bed." the prince replied as he disappeared around the corner.

Aragorn stood on the steps of the palace before him, staring at the door. The guards shared a look with one another as the ranger turned walked a few steps down the hill then back at the steps. Turning, and then turning back, eyes on the door. Swallowing and head up high he made his way up the stone stair way only to be blocked by the guard's spears.

"Sorry but you cannot go pass this point."

Aragorn looked between both guards and then at the door. How was going to talk to the king when he can't even knock on the door to do so. Talk to the king, yeah, right. He had better chances finding a solid gold ring in a lake then get into the hall of Rohan. Frowning he turned away then a wicked thought came to mind, met the guards.

"Listen I just-"

The ranger threw a punch in first guards jaw swing around to grab the spear of the other guard bringing it up to connect with the others head. Hard enough to stun them both and give him enough time to push open the doors. Only to be met with three guards who immediately apprehended him. He struggled against the grip.

"Let go of me!" Aragorn threatened as the two guards out front stagger up behind the ranger.

The king of Rohan, Eomer and lady Eyowen stood at the throne surprised at the sudden interruption.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Théoden demanded handing the scroll in his hand to his niece.

Aragorn ripped out of the guards grips. "I came to talk to you Théoden king."

The king descended the steps of his throne walking into the middle of his hall. "You are not invited here ranger. You have know right to burst into my hall and call me king."

Aragorn's mind flashed over the conversation with the elf. Straightening he met the king's harsh gaze.

"Know a ranger has no right but I do not come to you as a mere ranger."

The king raised an eye brow. "Oh? And who do you come to me as?" the King challenged as Eomer joined his king's side.

Aragorn glanced at the horse master then locked his eyes on the king stepping forward. "I come to you as Aragorn son of Arathorn the heir of the throne of Gondor."

The room fell silent no one moved from their spots. Aragorn wasted no time. "My lord I come to you with news that could be the down fall of your kingdom. I-"

Laughter filled the air causing Aragorn to become silent. Watching the King as he crossed his arms along his chest.

"Do you expect me to believe this filthy mess before me. Is to be the so called King of men?! To be a ruler of Gondor, the city of kings. Forgive my folly but I find this unlikely."

Aragorn looked around him raising his arms. "What you think of me does not matter, believe me you are not the only one who shares your disbelief. For I do not consider myself to be worthy to be called king, throw me in prison for my crimes for I care not. I only came to warn you that Rohan is in danger of being over run."

"Rohan is securely protected those who attack Rohan can't get behind these walls." the king explained confidently.

Aragorn stepped forward. "Yet an intruder slipped past your midst without your knowledge. This enemy is strong, intelligent, and lethal. Rohan has to prepare for war or it will fall."

"Who is this enemy you speak of?" Eomer asked.

Aragorn's heart skipped a beat the question but ignored his fear. "The elfin Kingdom of Mirkwood."

Once more the hall was silent. The king lowered his arms stalking up to Aragorn. "Mirkwood is no quarrel of mine. If the king wages war it because of the act of your reckless men that has coaxed such action."

Eyowen came forward. "How have you come across such information?"

"I have my sources you have been warned. Two days be prepared or surrender. I will do what I can to stall." Aragorn concluded.

He turned giving a glare at the guards who intern looked at their king for confirmation. Théoden stared a moment at the ranger then nodded. The guards reluctantly raised their spears allowing the ranger to leave.

Eomer broke the silence. "So what do you think? Should we trust him?"

"Can we afford not too? If what he declares is true than we must be prepared for battle."

"Why did you let him go? Rangers are known for their dishonesty. What makes this one any different?" Eyowen demanded.

Théoden turned. "He is Isldor's heir. I would prefer to be an ally to Gondor than an enemy. I do not openly submit myself on the word of a ranger but there is truth in his words. Mirkwood has been hostile of late it was only a matter of time before they turned their sights on my kingdom. Come we have work to do." he ordered exiting his hall.

Aragorn made his way through the streets mind set on finding his elf companion. As he weaved his way through crowds. He was stopped as several of his rangers blocked his way, his second in command walked forward.

"You've been keeping us in the dark Strider."

Aragorn straightened at the remark. "Have I now."

"You've been keeping secrets. That we are not comfortable about."

"Have I not been loyal to you men. Why do you distrust me now?" Aragorn coolly said.

"I have my reasons. We haven't had a hunt for quite sometime have you lost your nerve? These forest rats are planning to take over Rohan. Am I right?" the other ranger coaxed arms crossed along his chest.

Aragorn was uneasy but he did not show it. "I don't know where you heard that, but mere gossip is nothing to take seriously." he said brushing passed them.

"That is true but I didn't peg you to be one to do the gossiping. After all like you said you are loyal and yet you go behind are backs to befriend an elf? That is not at all what I expected from you. Frankly I'm disappointed."

Aragorn turned. " Are perceptions of elves is great misguided."

"Did this prince of Mirkwood tell you this? Oh, yes I know all about the dagger and the story behind it."

Aragorn's blood ran cold. Why should he worry so much? After all like they said elves are disgusting forest rats who show no compassion for the likes of men. Yet his heart told him that he should warn the prince, how he did not know. He couldn't just walk into Mirkwood and he didn't know if he could afford to wait and see if the elf would show up again.

"The prince is going to be hard to hunt. I have seen first hand what his abilities are like. He's faster stronger, more agile then the common forest rats. I befriended him so I could observe him more, obviously he is sly in his movements and is unafraid of his enemy. Don't you see gentlemen that if we succeed in capturing him, think of the cost of his life. The king of Mirkwood would know doubt do anything to get his son back." Aragorn bribed.

The rangers shared a look. The blacked haired ranger gave a disbelieving look. "Your words are very cunning but why would a ranger go to the king unless he had information that was of importance?"

"The king will now be distracted with defending Rohan while we go on with our usual business. Don't you want to be rich gentlemen. I need you to trust me."

"You are craftier than I thought Strider, but next time keep us in the loop." the red concluded as they went their separate ways leaving Strider to himself.

Aragorn turned quickly desperate to find away to warn the prince no matter what it cost him.

Meanwhile his kin gathered together. "So do you beliee him? The black hiared ranger asked the red head who shook his head. "He is lying through his teeth, I'll give Strider that the prince would give us a handsome price."

"How can we catch him if Strider is right it sounds like it's going to be difficult to get near the rat."

"Good things come to those who wait."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas had carried out his duties it was close to dusk when he sought out his father. The king of elves sat in the throne room hand resting against his mouth eyes fixed on the floor lost in his own thoughts. Even as Legolas entered the room his father did not acknowledge him, his son frowned what he wanted to say wasn't going to be easy.

"Ada." he said softly as he stepped forward… "Ada."

Thranduil raised his head dull blue eyes brightened at the recognition of his son. "Legolas. Forgive me I did not hear you come in."

"There is nothing to apologize for Ada." the prince said coming closer.

Thranduil eyed his son noting the nervous body language and the tension in jaw. "What is it that you wish to tell me Legolas?"

Legolas knew better than to come to the King with such matters. It was difficult because he was also his father and to suggest an offering so dense would be futile but he had to try. Speaking in his native tongue.

"Ada, must we fight them? why can't come to an understanding that both sides could agree on?"

Thranduil stared at his son as he continued.

"We have lost so many, why risk to lose more. Neither side will not benefit from this, can't you just talk to the King of Rohan? Make him see our side before we act."

Thranduil stood up from his throne walking down the steps. He ignored his son brushing passed him. The prince spun around.

"Ada!"

Thranduil turned, blue eyes impassive as he stared back at his son. When he spoke his tone was cold and bitter. "I do not want to hear such words to utter from your mouth again."

Legolas stalked over to his father defiance mounting. "Ada, there must be some part of you that wants to make peace. Can't you see that we have a chance to make things right!"

"You are very naïve Legolas. Men will not listen to us they never have before so what makes you think that they will listen now?"

"You have to try!" Legolas shot back.

"Fools try only to falter."

Legolas anger turned to desperation. "If one man wanted to talk to for peace, would you let him?"

"Lego-"

"Would you?!" his son demanded stepping forward.

Thranduil walked over to his son. Raising his hand so it rested on the princes left cheek and upper neck. His voice still as water.

"Legolas….do not speak of this in my presence again." he concluded kissing the princes forehead.

Legolas opened his eyes in time to see his father exit the room. He had to talk with Aragorn it was the only way, running out of the palace he descended the steps and darted across the plain. He entered the stable where Brego stood faithfully, eating his meal. the elf prince swiftly put on the halter ignoring the saddle he jumped on bear back.

He kicked the horse into a gallop speeding out of the stable and into the woods. He'd bring back Aragorn one way or another, if it meant not going to war he'd surrender himself over to Rohan if necessary. He weaved his way through the winding path entering the land of Rohan late evening he dismounted his horse frowning at the bright moonlight above. It wasn't going to be easy to sneak in this time, ducking down, he timed his steps with the guards movements. Coming next to the tree he looked up, but just as he reached for the branch a hand grab him and threw him on the ground away from the guards sights. Lifting his head he saw a face did not expect.

"Aragorn how did-"

"Come with me." the ranger ordered dragging the elf out of sight.

"Aragorn let me go." Legolas ordered as the ranger continued to take him into the protectiveness of the hills.

Aragorn didn't answer but was surprised as the elf yanked himself out of his grip. "What are you doing?"

Legolas straightened. "One could ask you the same thing."

Aragorn removed the hood on his cloak. "I need you not to get caught."

The prince titled his head at the statement. "How did you know I was coming in the first place. I didn't say I would meet you again."

Aragorn sighed. "I had a hunch is all."

"Highly doubt it. I must admit though it is what is expected of you. Your concern comes to a surprise to me. You knew I was coming I want to know how."

Aragorn met the solemn expression of the elf. "I actually traveled to Mirkwood. I made sure I wasn't seen, with past experiences I knew it would be hard to do. I watched your patrols I saw you but I couldn't dare make an attempt. I made it back here only moments ago the moonlight gave you away and the rest speaks for it's self. I talked to the king."

"And?" Legolas asked hope laced in that one word.

"I made my case. It was what I had feared but he did hear my words and what he does next is up to him." the ranger explained.

The elf prince sighed turning away. "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to war."

"I'm sorry."

Legolas turned back. "Don't be I couldn't convince my own father to change his mind. He is as stubborn as they come. Unfortunately he is doing it for his people he cares for his Kingdom that I admire, but to just go to war for the sake of pride is foolish."

Aragorn stepped forward. "You came here to tell me something."

"I was going on a fools hope to see if you would come with me to Mirkwood. to talk with my father. But it's no use, his decision is made he goes out tomorrow."

"Then we go tonight." Aragorn said raising his hand to touch his shoulder but drew back.

Legolas looked at him. "It's too dangerous I shouldn't have come."

"No you shouldn't have." a voice stated causing both elf and man to flinch.

Aragorn eyes widened at the sight of his kin ropes and knives in hand. Legolas reached for his bow than froze looking back in alarm, he left without his gear. Aragorn stepped in front of him.

"Lay a hand on him you deal with me." Aragorn threatened.

"Thought you'd say that." the red head replied bringing to fingers to his lips he let out a whistle.

Several guards came behind the hill. Quickly ceasing the ranger, but he did not submit so easily as he fought them off but a blow to his head stunned him to his knees. The one guard caught the small satchel from the red head.

"He's all yours gentlemen. As we agreed. Do what you want with him."

Legolas moved to help Aragorn but a rope was lassoed around his neck causing him to bring his hands up to the rope with all his strength he threw ranger and rope over his shoulder. Swinging around he caught the other two complete on the shoulders using them for leverage to fling himself in the air landing behind them to swing his leg to knock them both down. The first ranger let out a yell tackling the elf.

"I will break you forest rat!"

Aragorn winced lifting his head in time to see the elf subdue the ranger in one swift movement. But his eyes grew wide as he saw a glint of steel poking through the elf's sleeve. Legolas didn't have time to register the pain as he went limp collapsing into darkness.

"Get him tide up." his second in command ordered.

Aragorn tried to break free eyes fixed on the unconscious elf, blood dripping from his arm. That was the last thing he saw as he too was sent plummeting into darkness.

A/N: Please review! On knees.

FC27


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi, Merry Christmas your gift is this next chapter hope you like it. It's truly sad what happen's to Legolas.

Cured by any other name-9

Aragorn woke to find himself in a cell. Wincing he grabbed the side of his head; it was now daylight, sitting up he became more aware of his surroundings. He's seen many a cell in his time, this was an old out post, though cells aren't known for their comfort he knew that Rohan's prison is upgraded.

He suddenly remembered the events that had passed. He was furious that his own men betrayed him, that he could deal with on his own but what troubled him was that the elf had been taken captive. What was more unsettling was the fact the prince just wilted with one wound, he was much stronger than that, unless it was something more.

"I see that you're awake. Took you long enough."

Aragorn turned his head to see the blond ranger leaning against the far wall. Protest of his head Aragorn arose, glaring at the other ranger.

"You have got some nerve showing yourself here. What have you done with the elf?"

"He is apprehended being prepared for the hunt." the other ranger replied looking at his chapped finger.

Aragorn got to his feet. "You can't do this he doesn't deserve this none of them did!"

The blond straightened. "So it is true. You have betrayed us; I must admit I didn't see this coming. Why the change of heart strider?"

"These elves are more than just creatures that fight with arrows and bows. They are intelligent, kind; we have no right to be prejudice against them."

"They have really got into your head. Never would I thought I'd hear such words from your mouth."

"Do you honestly want to keep fighting these elves? They are planning to attack and I assure you mercy is not on their minds. They will come to harm and I can't blame them we hunt them like wild dogs."

"That's because they are wild! Personally a wild dog should not be insulted so, the elf has brain washed you into thinking they are civilized when they are far from it. Wake up Strider before you are given an ill fate as well."

Strider stalked over to the bars. "What have you done to him?" he seethed.

"Nothing yet. We'll as far as I know a few hours have passed since I last saw him."

Aragorn glared at the other ranger as he walked up to the cell. "He is scum that shouldn't dwell on this earth, he has tainted are lands, he is a filthy creature. He spoils everything that he touches, do you know why Strider? He is a forest rat. And it will bring me great pleasure as I torture him until he screams for mercy and as you sit in this rotten cell think about how I will drag my blade across his neck and leave him choking on his own blood, bleeding to his death."

At that Aragorn reached through the bars snatching the other ranger by the front yanking him forward.

"If you even lay one finger on him it will be you that will feel the sharpness of a blade!" he threatened harshly.

"Says the traitor." the other ranger threw out coldly as he departed from his leader.

Aragorn stood rigidly with anger as his comrade made his way to the door.

"I will send him your regards." the blond called back giving a flick of his hand before slamming the door behind.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas let out a grunt as fist landed on his face. He turned his head, a hint of an anger that had been dormant for so long.

"Strider says you're very strong. Now he may be a lot of things but he is not a liar." the red head said as he stood in the corner watching his kin beat the prince with over whelming desirer.

Legolas tried his hardest to not speak. He knew if he did it would just make things worse, but as the fourth hour ended of this endless torture he was beginning to think it would make little difference if he talked or not.

"I know you can speak our tongue and still you refuse to sit their as silent as a mute. You are truly incorrigible. Tell me rat. What price would your father pay for your pitiful skin?"

"My father cares not for my life. Your breath is wasteful on such a matter."

The red head laughed straightening he walked over to the elf prince. Hooking a hand roughly under the prince's chin forcing him to look at him.

"Your words are empty as they are meaningless. As much as I hate to say this but you are worth something do you expect me to believe that you are just sod to your people? Then again your father is the King of Rats he is as useless as his son."

"My father is the King of Mirkwood to speak such words in my presence insults our honour and lineage."

Legolas let out a strained yell as a fit landed twice in his stomach. Wincing he glared at the ranger before him.

"Rats like you deserve nothing more than a good lashing what makes you think I care at all about your honour?! Honour is earned not given. I will show you true dominance."

The elf prince let out yelp as his head was yanked back a dagger glinted in the corner of his eye. He tried to fight but the binds that held him were tight and he felt unusually weak, he assumed his cut was something to do with that. Fearing that his throat would be cut he closed his eyes, but something far worse happened something was cut the calloused hand that held his head let go pushing him forward. Opening his eyes he saw the golden lock of hair held up in front of him.

The black haired ranger taunted him with it a mocking smile on his lips. Legolas heart nearly stopped the few locks of blond hair fell a little past his cheek bones but that was it. He suddenly felt numb and horrified at the same time.

"You see rat prince. You're not equal nor will you ever be. You are scum and when we hunt you this night you will fall."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"AHHHHHH!"

Aragorn slammed into the cell door. Running a hand through his air he went back to the far wall running he threw himself against the bars again. Dusk had set and that meant he had only a short window to rescue the elf but his attempts seemed to be futile. After several more tries he let out a cry of frustration and anger. All these years he thought he was supirior nothing could touch him but now everything can't be black and white. Men were the righteous ones but really they should be the ones that should be branded such a name as rats.

He can't give up he had to break out of the cell. Looking up high he saw a window if he could only reach it he could probably wiggle himself out. He jumped up high but was not even close to touching it he let out a yell his skin crawling with anger. He punched his fist into the stone, he had to save him even if it mean't dieing himself he had to save his….friend.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas was thrown forward where skidding across the hard ground wincing he raised his head. At the sound of horse hooves and the tightening of the reigns. The rangers towered above him on their steeds the air was cruel and frigid. His breath was captured for a moment as he stood up tall giving an impassive stare at the lot before him. The lead ranger unsheathed his dagger.

"I'd suggest you run or we won't get very far will we?"

Legolas held his stare and then as quick as a dart he ran as fast as he could over the rough terrain. A sharp whistle sounded behind him and then thundering hooves pounded behind him. His senses became heightened as he was trained to do when he was young. Don't rely on pure strength trust your instincts and you won't get caught. He told himself this as he ran the fields his ears twitched at a zipping sound he veered to the right as an arrow wiz passed him the horses became louder. He had to make it difficult for the horses to run in. with determination he sprinted into the woods. He could better control what happens in there, the rangers didn't falter following the prince into the woods.

"Stay with him boys. We can't let him get away." The blond ranger's stated before releasing a whistle.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Aragorn slid down against the wall in exhaustion he tried everything climbing, prying, pushing, yanking, pulling nothing worked. For a old cell it still held up strong. Aragorn wearily rested his head against the wall arm draped over a bent knee, sighing, he dipped his hand in his sheathe pulling out the elf dagger. He ran a thumb over the etching it was hard to believe a race so lethal could also be so gentle. He squeezed his eyes shut in helplessness feebly banging his head against the wall. What could he do pray? What good would that do.

Suddenly the door opened cracking open his eyes he raised his head only to see the one person he did not expect to see. The ranger got to his feet as Eomer quickly took out a pair of keys.

"Get up. we don't have much time." he ordered quickly.

Aragorn didn't ask any questions following the horse master out of the old look out. He looked around to see two horses waiting for their riders. One chestnut, the other brown, he gave a look at the soldier who hurriedly gave took the chestnut by the reigns.

"Don't stand there man get on." Eomer ordered snapping the ranger out of his confusion.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I can't go into it right now. This horse is Arod he is the finest horse you can get. He's also one of the fastest, your elf friend is headed east if you go south you might be able to catch him."

"I'm not hunting him." Aragorn shot back.

"I know, just get on before I regret this." the soldier stated.

Aragorn quickly mounted the horse take the reigns he nodded his thanks before kicking the animal into a gallop.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Legolas flung himself up away from another arrow swinging himself onto the ground. His chest hurt and he desperately wished he had his weapons with him. Stopping he pressed himself against a tree, looking about him. A branch snapped springing him once more to action he dipped and ducked weaving in and out of the thickening brush he glanced behind him two of them…they've separated. He stopped at the edge of a steep hill, swallowing he jumped down skidding down the face only to be greeted by arrow scrapping the right side of his neck. Looking up he saw the other two rangers coming up on his left , glaring at them he ran so fast his feet barely touched the ground. A horse was upon him fast jumping high he flipped over to the side pitching back wards he was getting tired his movements becoming more sluggish. But he would not give them the satisfaction of defeat.

Even if it meant death….

A/N: So?

P.S: forgive my bad grammar or mistakes.

Review.

FC27


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: as usual. I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi, update for this story. Writers block hit me and didn't let go until now. So thanks to those who have reviewed my other story. I would be much obliged if you would review this one. As strange as it may be. Read on!

Cursed by any other name- 10

The clouds above. Legolas threw himself against a tree heart slamming against his chest. He didn't know how long he could last. He felt himself become frail with each passing hour, but he had a substantial lead on the rangers. Going places he knew horses would have trouble with. He tried so hard not to hate men he knew they relied so much on their instincts that they didn't see passed the prey they were hunting. They didn't know any

better…at least that was the excuse he gave them. But his heart hardened anger boiling in his veins…he hated men…he hated men!

His ears twitched at the sound horse hoofs. Quickly thinking, he climbed up the tree crouching on a thick branch. He waited, pulling out his dagger he would kill the ranger spill his blood without care or remorse they deserved nothing more than that. The horse and its rider drew closer, eyes flashing with a dark anger the prince clutched his dagger harder…

Aragorn knew these woods like the back of his hand. Short cuts that his men didn't even no about, his tracking skills were so much advanced. He hurried Arod through the brush than something struck him sending him crashing to the ground the brave steed rearing up from the sudden attack. Aragorn was harshly thrown head over heels stunned. He found himself lying on his back and suddenly unarmed, a primal yell resounding the blade was pointed directly in his eye line a forearm pressed firmly against his throat. The ranger lay there stock still brown eyes unwavering as they stared back at the blue glaring back at him.

Just then rain poured from the heavens. Legolas did not break his position he intended to follow through with his plan one slice of his blade. That's all it would take to finish the man off, instead he felt a pang of guilt, fear, and confusion. Soon the two individuals were drenched, Legolas hand began to shake do to the cold and the adrenalin leaving his system.

Aragorn swallowed hard daring to open his mouth. "…It's ok. Finish me off ,I deserve no other fate such as this."

Legolas blue eyes lost their intensity to be replaced by deep remorse. Removing himself off of the ranger to feebly collapse to his knees. What came out of his mouth stunned the ranger so much that he only managed to sit up.

"I hate you. I hate what you've done. You have caused great grief among my kind. Men should perish, to exist in this middle earth has led me to believe that I can't truly live. Yet…I cannot…bring myself to do what you ask for I fear I will not stop."

Aragorn watched as the prince discarded his dagger sloshing in the puddle a few feet away. His heart broke as he saw this strong warrior crumble before his very eyes. He drove him to this state gingerly he got to his feet walking over to where the elf knelt he raised a hand and for the first time in his life it was not to kill but to comfort instead.

"I am truly sorry for what I have done. I cannot erase what has happened in the past nor do I expect your forgiveness to be easily obtained. Hate me for as long as you see fit despise me and one die you can strike me where I stand, but until that day comes with my entire being I will pay my debt."

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut his tears mixing with the rain. He opened his eyes to see a scarred hand reaching down to pick up the dagger.

"I promise."

The elf prince quickly got to his feet, Aragorn turned to see in time his men coming to a halt a few feet away from them. The red headed ranger scoffed at the sight of his leader.

"You truly are a wonder Strider. Let me guess, you wish for this forest rat to be left alone."

"I would prefer it. However what I saw will not matter for you have already decided on what action you'll take." Aragorn replied coolly.

"You know me all to well. Lets not fight and just let us finish this hunt. It is dark and very cold."

Aragorn's face darkened reaching into his belt. "No lets!"

The ranger just dodged the dagger flying inches away from his face. Giving Legolas the window to skid in underneath the horse turning around to wield his dagger once more. Eyes flashing he jumped up on the back of the black steed doing half a hand stand he swung his legs connecting with the black haired ranger that sent the man tumbling off his horse. Taking the reigns Legolas quickly steered the horse kicking it into a canter he held out his hand to Aragorn.

"Get on!"

Without hesitating Aragorn mounted the horse with the aid of the elf prince. He kicked the horse into a gallop speeding passed the lot. Letting out a whistle the red headed ranger and blond tore after the duo, the elf as usual swiftly made his way through the forest but the steed wasn't as fast as Brego. Gripping the reigns tighter in his hands he chanted something in elfish and to Aragorn's surprise the beast found new strength pounding down the winding path.

A hiss reached Aragorn's ears turning his head to see his kin on either side of them.

"They are going to block us off!"

Legolas jaw was set in determination his sharp eyes catching a hidden path that led up a steep slope. Wasting no time he sharply turned the horse causing both man and elf to duck their heads from a low hanging branch. The ranger's eyes widened as he saw the gap between the hill and the ground before them.

"Huh, I don't think that's a good idea." he called out.

Legolas ignored the statement kicking the horse once more that sent it jumping over the gap with ease. However the climb was as struggle as the steed made his way up the winding path and the fact that arrows made it that much harder to dodge. Aragorn summoned it up to a miracle as they made it to the top.

Soon they were flying over the flat land Aragorn glanced back letting out a sigh of relief. "I think we lost them."

Legolas whispered something in the horse's ear before catching the future king of men off guard as he snatched him around the waist and flung them into a thick brush. The horse continued galloping in the distance.

Aragorn shook his head spitting out a couple of leaves from his mouth. He gave an incredulous look at the archer beside him. He opened his mouth to speak when he was forced to the ground a hand over his mouth, not sure why until horse hoofs began to come closer. Ducking down further the two rangers galloped passed them content on following the trail before them. A few moments passed when Legolas removed his hand from the ranger.

Aragorn stared back at the elf the pale moonlight split through the clouds reminding him the first time he ever laid eyes on the elf before him. He was just as breath taking as before, but he did not hold the intensity as he once dead. His hair loosely fell to the left side of his face realizing it had been cut his skin was paler and his demeanour was that of exhaustion.

"What did they do to you." he said more to himself than to the elf before him.

Aragorn quickly caught the prince as he winced nearly falling over. The hand gripping his arm as his face distorted in pain. Legolas turned his head as the ranger gently removed the pale hand.

"It's alright, I'll be able to figure out away to treat this if I know what poison they used. Although I already have a pretty good idea what it is." he explained as he examined the wound more closely.

Legolas watched in intrigue as the human probed gently at the wound. It surprised at how gentle he was for a man. Aragorn frowned.

"It's inflamed and swollen this poison is very powerful it's a wonder how you have lasted this long without keeling over."

Aragorn looked up to meet the impassive look the archer gave. Not sure how to proceed he placed a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I'll be right back."

Legolas watched as the ranger disappeared into the dark brush behind him. Casting his eyes upward to look at the moon, then suddenly horror crossed his features at the sudden realization that Rohan was under attack by now. Struggling to his feet he looked around in frustration out of all the dumb things to do he had to jump off the horse.

Aragorn came back holding up his prize. "Got it."

He lowered the herb at the concerned look of the prince. "What is it?"

"We cannot afford to linger any longer. We must go now."

"You're joking. You are in no condition to go anywhere, besides the fact that my men are still out there."

Legolas turned to the ranger. "If we do not the city of Rohan will fall to the ranks of my father. Please I ask for your aid."

Aragorn frowned never in his wildest dreams would he think he would aid a forest rat. Seeing the pleading look in the blue eyes staring back it him made him stuff the herb between his belt. joining the elf's side.

"Lets go."

A/N:….nice.

FC27

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hi here's the next chapter. It's short but it packs a wallop!

Cursed by any other name-11

Théoden stood on guard it was the third time he had to form a line. Many of his men lay dead or injured and to his dismay the Thranduil's army, though also suffered casualties, did not waver. Anger was a powerful weapon and mixed with sharp judgment made it that much more lethal.

"You should surrender now, Théoden King. For your attempts are futile!" the Mirkwood king exclaimed

Théoden eyes narrowed at the words. "Men do not surrender in battle you off all things should know this by now."

"Surely you know that you are out numbered. Why do you risk further loss?" Thranduil stated.

"Because elf kings my kingdom will not subject it's self to the likes of you!…Théoden turned his attention to his men raising his sword… "Charge!"

Thranduil remained still his breath faintly rising in the cool air. His men stood faithfully at his side poised and ready. Eyes fixed on the army coming toward them.

'Steady' he ordered in elfish sensing the nervousness of his kin.

Théoden with fierce determination led his men over the field. This time he will once more shed blood but this time it would be the king's.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Aragorn made their way across the fields. The prince struggled to keep up with the ranger ignoring the pain he pressed forward. Aragorn stopped looking behind his shoulder his worry mounting as the elf prince fell to a bent knee. He was at his side in an instant.

"You must not push yourself so hard. It will only make the poison quicken through your blood."

Legolas winced. "We are not far now we cannot stop."

"You will make yourself ill… the ranger tore a leaf off the herb… "Eat this it should help."

Legolas complied and with aid got back on his feet. Aragorn quickly led the way ushering the elf with him. The last thing he needed was Rohan falling because of his mistakes. His choices.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Thranduil took unsheathed his weapon as his own kind dove into battle his eyes not leaving the king of men before him. Théoden swung his sword steed driving him to his victim, the elf king swiftly moved to the side grabbing hold of horse's halter he swung himself up and behind the king. With a sharp tug both fell to the ground both man and elf got to their feet their weapons meeting in the middle.

"You are a fool to take me on." Théoden stated defiantly.

Thranduil answered his words with the swing of his sword but it once more clanged out hitting the others sword. He did not hold back letting out a yell he lunged forward, swinging his sword with a timeless skill catching Théoden off guard as the others hostility heightened. However, he met each attack with equal aggression.

Thranduil ducked and spun around earning pained yelp from his opponent looking up he saw blood seep from his arm from the large gash. Théoden defensively stepped backwards as he was driven back by the elf's swing. With a mighty yell the king of Rohan knocked the sword from elf kings hand kicking him down on his back. The tip of his blade pointed at Thranduil's throat.

"Do you have any last words?"

Thranduil glared at the king in a flash Théoden had lost his dominate edge as he found him the position his opponent was in. Thranduil reached for the sword but let out a grunt as a booted foot met his mid section and was thrown over head landing on the ground with a hard thud. He did not remain there long as he rolled several rotations away from the blade that bit into the ground several inches away. As agile as a cat he threw himself back onto his feet with one hand. He spun around halting the sword with his hands and the two struggled to gain control.

Thranduil head snapped back as an elbow connected with his face the movement so rough that it knocked his crown from his head. He dove away but it was not without injury as a sharp burning pain hit his shoulder, raising a pale hand to the wound blood spilling through the cracks of his fingers. He let out a primal yell thrusting himself forward he wrapped his arms around the kings waist tackling him to the ground. Slamming his fist into the kings throat he took hold of the others sword raising it above him.

Théoden lay their stunned, busy concentrating on breathing to see the glint of his own sword hanging above him. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the enviable but the ending blow never came, instead he felt something cover him harsh panting came to his hearing. Opening his eyes he was expecting to see one of his men, instead he was met with that of an elf.

Thranduil attack froze at the sudden appearance of the elf before him. Confusion hit his senses but that was taken over with shock as he was met with his son's eyes staring back at him. Coming to he gripped the sword harder.

'Legolas, what are you doing?' he asked in their native tongue.

The prince didn't answer. His grip tightening protectively around the king his heart thudding in his chest. Thranduil jaw clenched blue eyes darkening with anger.

'I command you to move!' he shouted harshly.

"If you kill him. You will have to kill me too." Legolas answered with inherited authority causing his father's expression to damper some… returning to his own language he continued to vent… 'Look around you father, how many lives must we lose? We have not obtained what we have longed for. We are driven by hate, we are blind to who we once were, I do not wish to spend the rest of my life spilling innocent blood. My heart cannot bare it Ada. This is what I chose. And what you say will not change it.'

"If it is blood you want. Then it is mine that you should shed. Rohan did not ask this to befall on them nor did your kingdom."

Thranduil looked up to see Aragorn standing there. In fact to his shock he saw that the fighting had come to a stand still. Looking back down at his son he was caught in the throws of what was right and what he wanted to do. His hands shook slightly, as he held the sword Legolas closed his eyes whispering a silent prayer everyone waited with baited breath to see what the king would do. Wind filled the dense silence then the word rang out as it hit the ground.

The elf king stood up firmly giving out an order for his men to stand down. Legolas removed himself from Théoden, getting to his feet he met his fathers face who in returned held an emotion that he rarely saw. Acceptance.

Aragorn smiled but a sharp whistle caught his attention turning he saw his kin riding toward them. Alarm crossed his features as he caught an arrow head in his direction. Glancing back at the trio before him and then back at the ranger he reacted on pure instinct lunging at the intended target.

"Watch out!" he yelled but suddenly darkness took him as felt something slam into his back.

Legolas barely new what happened, he was aware of his father falling to the ground Aragorn along with him. His heart came to a halt as he saw the end of an arrow protruding from the still rangers back!

A/N: …gah!

FC27


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi, everyone this is the last instalment of this story. Hope you have enjoyed reading it and haven't found me to be to weird…read on!

Cursed by any other name-Epilogue

Aragorn opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurred but as he regained his barring he found himself staring at unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head to see the beautiful water fall in the distance cocooned in a vast forest of green. The canopy above him was etched in a timeless dialect he did not know, felt the soft pillow under his head and the silk blanket that covered him.

He suddenly became aware of someone's presence. His eyes fell on the elf princess her hair shining in the sunlight her crown woven neatly in her hair.

"You." Aragorn stated in shock.

"I am glad to see you are well. My father worked through the night to heal you."

"Your father?" he replied as he rose up onto his elbows.

Arwen walked over to the window looking out over Rivendell. "You should not be so surprised you have been to Rivendell before. You have captured our people and killed them."

Aragon cast his eyes downward. "I know I have done your people wrong and I apologize for what I did."

"Your words our empty vessels it means very little to me. It is your actions that defy you and you have proven yourself to be worthy." she said facing the ranger… "You saved not only your king, but my father's friend and his son, for that we are eternally grateful."

Aragorn wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden gratitude rising up farther he winced. "Still it is not enough for the amount of blood I have on my hands. I have a lot to work out but I will change."

"You already have. I see it in your eyes." the princess replied

A warm breeze came into the room a welcome to the constant cold he felt in Rohan. The ranger cleared his throat.

"May I ask for your name?"

She smiled. "I am Arwen Princess of Rivendell."

Aragorn suddenly felt vulnerable in the presence of elfin royalty, both turned their attention to the door as it opened. Elrond entered the chamber a set of fresh clothes in his hands.

"It is an honour to have met you Aragorn son of Arathorn."

The ranger could not hide his disbelief. "Honour is not what I deserve in your wake my lord."

Elrond stepped forward placing the clothes at the end of his bed. "These are for you the rest of your belongs are with the black smith… he turned to his daughter… "Come, we have much to face to day."

She nodded, acknowledging the ranger before they both left. A few hours later he descended the stone staircase taking in the beauty of the kingdom before him.

"My lord." a voice greeted.

He turned to see an elf approach him. His sword held in one hand while his dagger was gripped in the other.

"I have mended your belongings." he said handing them to Aragorn… "There is also a steed in the paddock prepared for you as well."

The ranger took them in awe opening his mouth to say his appreciation but the blacksmith had already left. He strapped the sword to his belt and the dagger to the side of his boot, not knowing what else to do he ventured the area enjoying the wonders of the elves some played music in the distance while young ones played around a fountain, he stopped and watched a group of elves training for battle.

The day was filling to Aragorn it was like a breath of new life had entered him. It was true what Arwen said, he had changed and it would be for the better. He was just walking out into the garden when he caught sight of the elf princess she was captivating but he could never belong to her. She turned meeting his eyes he could not mistake the smile on her lips, he made sure she knew his thanks before heading toward the paddock.

As he entered he saw the brown steed enjoy his meal bringing a smile to his lips. "So here you are. Sorry Arod but I believe we have both over stayed our welcome."

He untied the horse and mounted it. As he took the reigns Arwen stood in front of him. "You are always welcome to come back to Rivendell."

Aragorn gave a curious look at the she-elf. "I don't your people share your view."

"It is not for them to decide. I've seen the man you will become and it is light in the darkness to come."

"Seen it?" Aragorn asked quizzically as she came up beside the horse.

"Yes, it is a gift I have. If you visit again, I will share it with you." she softly said taking his rough hand in hers. To his surprised she kissed it gently before releasing it… "Farwell, until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." he concluded.

They shared one last look before he kicked rod into a gallop.

He rode through the night and well into the morning the weather for once was on his side and as he entered the familiar land he rode so often he smiled as he galloped through the trees but he slowed Arod as he came to a clearing. Coming to a complete stop as a company of elves stood in his path, as he tried to figure out how to take on the situation an elf broke from the middle of the group. Removing his hood the ranger tension dissipated.

He dismounted the steed coming forward then stopping in the middle of the clearing. The sun filtered through the trees and the wind blew softly filling in the silence. The elf prince also stepped forward stepping a few feet away.

"It is good to see you well." Legolas said breaking the silence.

"How do you fair?" Aragorn asked

"I am fine thanks to you. I owe you my life and that of my fathers" Legolas replied

"You owe me nothing. It is the start of a new life." Aragorn stated giving a smile.

Legolas looked around him. "Where do you travel now?"

Aragorn shrugged. "Rohan is in the past and it is best that I stay clear of your kind for awhile. I was thinking of heading toward the shire. I hear it is very comforting."

Legolas grinned. "The Hobbits are known for their hospitality. It is a good place to start a new."

After a moment of silence Aragorn held out his hand. Earning an odd look from the elf. "You shake it."

Legolas raised his own hand his eyes held a child like curiosity as Aragorn clasped his hand in his and gave it a few gentle shakes.

"Take care of yourself, brave prince." he bade before turning to his steed.

"Legolas."

Aragorn stopped in his tracks turning back to look at Legolas. "What…what did you say?"

"When we first met I told you that one had to earn the right to know my true name. It is Legolas." the prince of Mirkwood explained.

Aragorn smiled. "It was an honour to know you…Legolas."

Legolas watched as the ranger mounted his steed. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Estel." Legolas replied. Genuine smile on his face.

Aragorn returned the smile walking Arod a few steps then turned with a curious look. "Estel. What does that mean?"

Legolas gave a coy smile. "It means 'Hope'. for I believe that is what you are to the race of men."

Aragorn nodded with a grin. "I like it."

As Legolas watched the ranger gallop away into the distance his men turned to leave. Legolas stared a moment longer.

"Honnen 'le."

He placed the hood of his cloak over his head and joined the rest of his kin. He smiled as he raced through the forest. Taking in the moment as he enjoyed the peace that sat in his heart.

A/N: Ta da my very first fic finished. Thank you so much for the support it is very, very, much appreciated!

With much love.

FC27


End file.
